mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
List of tier lists for Super Smash Flash 2
Super Smash Flash 2's tier lists have been elaborated by the Smash Flash Back Room since demo v0.6 and has undergone multiple changes to appeal the new demo updates or changes of the metagame. This is a list that keeps track of old tier list revision, including the current revision released. v0.6 tier list 1 The first official tier list was released on October 3, 2010. The method to obtaining the lists was that each member had a chance to submit a rankings list, with the characters ranked from best to worst. In the calculation process, characters were awarded 9 points for a first place, 8 for a second, etc all the way down to 1 for a last place on a list. Each character's point totals were then averaged, with the top and bottom rankings for each character excluded to control for outliers. The characters were then organized into tiers based upon significant gaps in point averages. would take the top place in this itineration while would be "anchored" to the lowest tier by many years. v0.6 tier list 2 Prior v0.7 release, as new tier was released on January 1, 2011. The second tier was conceived in in similar way and it appealed more accurately than previous tier, such as the rise of to the top spot, which many members noted to be superior than . v0.7 tier list 1 With a new demo released, v0.7 tier list was released on March 19, 2011 and added new characters into the list, as well as the new balancing done, some characters either raised or descended on the list, thereby changing their positions. drove to the very top place of the list, while the previous top tiers, Sonic and Link descended to the B tier. The conceiving method was more or less the same. v0.7 tier list 2 Conveived on May 11, 2011, this tier was the first to utilize simulated tournaments matchups rather than members submiting their ranks and deciding the tier by elections. Tournaments would involve 128 participants, and each winner would be recorded. The total number of wins for each character over a large number of tournaments serve as an unbiased and accurate way to formulate a tier list. As Kirby's fourth consecutive time placing last on the tier, said tier would be jokingly called "Kirby n' Friends Tier", whom Kirby shared alongside . v0.8b tier list Because technical issues, v0.8 was splitted in two versions; v0.8a never saw a tier release because of this problem, therefore, it wasn't until v0.8b that a atier would be released on July 12, 2012. As with new demos, the new balancing a new characters once more affected the tier. Kirby, for the first time, would leave the bottom tier to considerably rise to the B tier. would also rise to the top tier while Sonic would have his worst positionating by dropping to the lowest "Kirby Tier". v0.9a tier list This is the first tier released after the merge of the SFBR into the McLeodGaming Forums. This tier saw the return of not only to the high tier but to the very first spot on the list, something that didn't happen since v0.6. Former top tier dropped to the 12th tier while former 2nd tier had a very drastical fall by dropping to the 22th tier. drops to C tier for the first time after having been an A-tier and B-tier character since the tier lists were created. As with the tradition, the last tier remain called the "K tier" as a callback to Kirby's last position for the majority of the tiers' history prior to his rise in v0.8b. occupied the last position for the first time. v0.9b tier list Pending. Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Flash 2